ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2013/November
Nov 1 Leaving Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London to go do some radio interviews. 11-1-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 11-1-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-1-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Arriving at Kiss FM Studio Gaga was seen arriving at KISS FM Studio. 11-1-13 Arriving at Kiss FM Studio in London 001.jpg 11-1-13 Arriving at Kiss FM Studio in London 002.jpg Kiss FM Gaga was interviewed. 11-1-13 Kiss FM 001.png 11-1-13 At Kiss FM Studio 002.png BBC Radio 1 Gaga was interviewed. 11-1-13 BBC Radio 1 001.jpg The Culture Show Interview 11-1-13 The Culture Show 001.jpg Leaving the JFK Airport in NYC Gaga was seen leaving at the JFK Airport. 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 001.jpg 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 002.jpg Arriving at her apartment Gaga was seen arriving at her apartment with Taylor Kinney. 11-1-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-1-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Nov 2 Twitter :"artRave is Nov. 10 NY loc. TBA. 1800 ppl will be allowed in. The final retrograde phase of Mercury will occur, transitioning communication." :"It will reveal the miscommunications in our lives. We will no longer be able to side-step the consequences of what we choose to say." Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant Gaga was seen with her sister Natali leaving the Joanne Restaurant. 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg Nov 3 Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York to go to the YouTube Music Awards. 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg YouTube Music Awards Red carpet 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 001.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 003.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 006.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 004.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 005.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 002.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 007.jpg Performance Gaga performed Dope for the first time. 11-3-13 Youtube Music Awards Dope Performance 001.jpg 11-3-13 Youtube Music Awards Dope Performance 002.jpg Backstage 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 001.jpg 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 002.jpg 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 003.png 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving YouTube Music Awards 11-3-13 Leaving YTMA 001.jpg Nov 4 Do What U Want Music Video Gaga began filming the music video for Do What U Want today. Twitter :"@Versace la mia famiglia xoxo ti amo Donatella. ti amo Allegra." :"US fans can listen to ARTPOP now on #iTunesRadio!" http://smarturl.it/ARTPOPFirstPlay At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 11-4-13 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg Nov 5 Twitter :"#5moreDaysTillartRAVE, The ARTPOP Album Release Event in NY, The Haus is beaming with excitement to share with you our creations and love." :"Lady Gaga's honored to be producing the event, 2 years in the making. On 11.11 ART MUSIC FASHION + TECHNOLOGY explode into flight #ARTPOP" Out in NYC Lady Gaga was seen out in New York meeting with fans. 11-5-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-5-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg Nov 6 Twitter :"#5DaysTillARTPOP Worried you won't get into the album release party? DONT! It will be live streamed by @ClearChannel w/ host @RyanSeacrest!" :"I will also perform live on a stage built around never before exhibited sculptures by JEFF KOONS with DJ sets by @DJWS & @MADEON!!!!!!" Gaga confirmed that she would perform in outer space in 2015. :"#GagaInSpace2015" :"Find out if the rumors are true 11.10 LIVE from ARTPOP's album launch. Will #VirginGalactic+#ZeroGColony send Gaga to sing LIVE from space?" :"@erikm0nster i wrote it the european way ;) just fixed it thanks!" Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York City. 11-6-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 159910885_300.jpg 11-6-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg 11-6-13 Out in NYC 003.jpg Nov 7 LittleMonsters.com 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg|'5' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg|'4' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|'3' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'2' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' 5 "Mo money mo problems. Workin' hard, can't wait for artTAVE. Next destination, radio interviews!" 4 "Lookin' Good on the SHEEELLLFF. So excited and proud!! Right next to Em too!" 3 "GETTING THAT PROMO. ARTPOP BUILDING IN TimesSquare!!!" 2 "This book is the sweetest thing ever, I read all the books you give me and bed. #BedtimeStories" 1 "ME and Spike Jonze @ YOUtube Music Awards he is a baller" Twitter :"UK monsters, official ARTPOP stream is up on #O2Tracks! http://po.st/GagaO2Tracks ''" :"''Hi Japanese Monsters! Thank you so much for supporting my new album ARTPOP and making it a #1 album on iTunes in your country. Aishitemasu!" :"ARTPOP Pop-Up Shop Locations! Purchase. album & walk through costume gallery! NYC: 417 West 14th Street LA: 1538 N Cahuenga Blvd, Hollywood" :"Ok MONSTERS! http://littlemonsters.com is back up & running better than ever! Sign up now to enhance the interactive experience on ARTPOP'S APP" :"@MarsCuriosity Thanks! Maybe u can give me #spacetips? Intergalactic drinks? I know a few hotspots on #VENUS, but Mars is outta this world." :"@RaamishInCP The app was built by a team I put together personally, not backplane. backplane was integrated to connect the worlds." Nov 8 Twitter Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment today to go do some radio interviews. 11-8-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 11-8-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show Gaga recorded an interview with z100 which will air on November 11th, the day ARTPOP is released. 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 001.jpg 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 002.jpg 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 003.jpg 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 004.jpg iHeartRadio 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Arriving at Sirius XM Lady Gaga going to Sirius XM Satellite Radio. 11-8-13 Arriving at Sirius XM 001.jpg 11-8-13 Arriving at Sirius XM 002.jpg Sirius XM She was interviewed by the Sirius Hits 1 XM crew. 11-8-13 Sirius XM 001.jpg 11-8-13 Sirius XM 002.jpg 11-8-13 Sirius XM 003.jpg 11-8-13 Sirius XM 004.jpg Leaving Sirius XM Gaga was seen leaving the studio. 11-8-13 Leaving Sirius XM 001.JPG 11-8-13 Leaving Sirius XM 002.JPG Return to her apartment Gaga was seen returning to her apartment after her interview with Sirius XM. 11-8-13 Return her apartment 001.JPG 11-8-13 Return her apartment 002.JPG Nov 9 Twitter LittleMonsters.com 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'3' 11-8-13 Sirius XM 002.jpg|'2' 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg 3 "Get ready for my iHeartRadio takeover (I brought a few friends!)" 2 "Workin hard for ARTPOP SiriusXm gal" 1 "Getting ready for the artRAVE" Out in New York Gaga was seen out in New York City. 11-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-9-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg 11-9-13 Out in NYC 003.jpg 10-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg Nov 10 Twitter Out in NYC Gaga was seen out in New York City on her way to artRAVE. 11-10-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg 11-10-13 Out in NYC 003.jpg artRAVE artRAVE Press Conference Lady Gaga presented VOLANTIS, a flying dress invention from TechHaus. ARTRAVE-VOLANTIS001.png ARTRAVE-VOLANTIS002.jpg Category:2013 fashion